


Once Upon an Us

by trikruprincess



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, I love them so much, Occasional angst, Romance, Stevie nicks is a normal human being, foxxay - Freeform, goodeday, stevie nicks is not a singer in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikruprincess/pseuds/trikruprincess
Summary: Foxxay College AU. Cordelia is the smartest in her cohort, Misty is a troublemaker who needs help in History and asks Cordelia for help, but their study sessions turn into something more.





	Once Upon an Us

Cordelia was reviewing the notes she had written down during the history lesson, and she felt something hit the back of her head. She turned around to find her class’ biggest troublemaker, Misty Day, folding paper planes and aiming them straight in her face. When one of the paper planes hit her forehead, Cordelia huffed and started packing her bag.

 

“Hey, hey!” A hand slammed the notebook on Cordelia’s table. “I’m just playing ya, where you goin’, blondie?” Cordelia looked up at Misty, obviously not interested in making a conversation with the troublemaker.

 

Cordelia rolled her eyes and packed everything into her bag except for the notebook that was still under Misty’s hand. She doesn’t want to be associated with Misty at all, she just wants to study hard, do well in exams and meet all the expectations that her mother, Fiona, has for her. 

 

When Cordelia carried her bag and stood up, Misty took the notebook and waved it in front of her face, “Can I borrow this?” 

 

“No, I need it for revision. The exam is coming up in two weeks' time.” Cordelia finally spoke and Misty’s face was beaming.

 

“Then let’s revise together, I need your help in history, I need to pass this module, else my mom would kill me. You’re the smartest person in this entire cohort, so you’re the best choice.” Misty put the notebook back into Cordelia’s hands. 

 

“You literally came for  _one_  lesson and yet you are expecting to pass?” Cordelia scoffed, as she had never seen someone so nonchalant about school before.

 

“Not everyone is good at studying like you, cupcake. C’mon, just help me out! I promise I’ll get off your back if you tutor and study with me.” Misty started flashing her puppy dog eyes which even the meanest and hard hearted person would become soft.

 

“Fine, if I study with you and tutor you, you have to  _stop_  throwing things at me or pulling pranks on me.” Cordelia warned the wild blonde in which she nodded her head vigorously. 

 

Cordelia informed Fiona that she would be home late as she would be out to study with a classmate. They headed to a cafe that Cordelia loved, it's a secluded and quiet cafe that not many people know about but still able to sustain for awhile now. Every time Fiona makes Cordelia feel suffocated and stressed, she’d come here. 

 

The shorter blonde stepped into the cafe first, greeting the owner, Myrtle. Misty followed behind closely and smiled as well.

 

“It’s the first time you brought a friend here, Delia! Drinks are on me!” Myrtle said which made Cordelia chuckled. She always wanted Cordelia to make friends, but the blonde can be quite guarded sometimes. Well, one would be guarded if they had Fiona as their mother.

 

The two blondes settled at the farthest corner table. Misty wanted to sit at the table nearest to the counter so it’d be easier for her to get food, but Cordelia insisted on sitting at the corner table so they could concentrate better. 

 

“So, where do we start? Why don’t you tell me what you know about this entire book first?” Cordelia asked, opening the textbook, but Misty seemed to be distracted. Cordelia followed her line of vision and it settled on the bagels in the display cooler. Cordelia chuckled softly.

 

“You hungry?” Cordelia’s question brought Misty back, and the wild blonde nodded with an embarrassed smile. 

 

“I’m starving! Can we eat somethin’ first?” Misty rubbed her stomach and Cordelia nodded and closed her textbook. 

 

Misty got three bagels for herself and Cordelia got a tuna sandwich. She watched Misty devoured the bagels as if she hadn’t eat for days. Cordelia also noticed Misty was a messy eater. She’d get sauce all over her face and still be unbothered about it. Cordelia handed a piece of serviette to the wild blonde, but she only stick her head out, wanting Cordelia to wipe her mouth and face for her. 

 

“You know you’re an adult, right?” Cordelia put the serviette aside and continued with her sandwich. 

 

Their study session turned into a chit chat session instead. Cordelia wasn’t happy about it at first, but realized she felt relaxed for the first time in awhile. 

 

They got to know each other more and Cordelia began to think Misty isn’t such a bad person like she thought she was. The wild blonde has a loving mom who dotes on her more than anything in the world and would do anything for her. She also learned that Misty grew up in a swamp shack until her mom met someone special and took care of them before passing in an accident just four years later. 

 

Cordelia couldn’t relate to any of that. She grew up in a big mansion yet she always felt empty. Fiona owns 51% of an academy, so she wants Cordelia to take over her when she graduates university. Cordelia is good at studying, but she doesn't like to. She likes to act, but Fiona once told her being an actress is useless and doesn't earn as much. Fiona loves herself and her academy more than she loved Cordelia. The blonde knew that she was born so that she could take over Fiona’s business. Fiona was always tough on Cordelia and she never felt love from her own mother. Fiona doesn't like to talk about Cordelia's father, but all she knew was that he walked out on them and all Cordelia needs is Fiona.

 

“Shit! I need to go, my mom is gonna kill me for going home this late!” Cordelia stopped their conversation and started packing, she didn’t realise it was almost 8pm as they were busy talking. 

 

“I’ll send you home.” Misty said while helping Cordelia to pack her bag. 

 

Cordelia stopped halfway when she was putting her history notebook into her bag. She took it out again and handed it to Misty. “Here, take this and revise. All the important points are in there and the topics that might come out for the finals.” 

 

“Then what about you?” As much as Misty wanted to pass History, she knew that the reason she wanted Cordelia to tutor her was to spend more time with her and not actually study. Misty knew she could at least get a borderline pass if she stayed up all night to memorise the history textbook, but she knew doing well in the exam means much more to Cordelia. 

 

“I’ll just read up on the textbook, text me if you need anything.” Cordelia smiled and they left the cafe, without forgetting to bid goodbye to Myrtle. 

 

When they reached Cordelia’s house, the wild blonde was shook to her core. She had never seen a house  _that_  big and she wondered if it’d be too big for just two people.

 

“Your house is huge, Cords!” Misty was busy looking at the mansion that she forgot she was actually sending Cordelia home.

 

“Thanks for sending me home, Misty.” Cordelia said shyly. Never once did someone send her home, so it was something new to her. 

 

“Any time. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Misty said, sounding hopeful.

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Cordelia nodded and before she knew it, Misty leaned forward and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

 

Cordelia avoided looking at Misty because she didn’t know how to react, so she pressed the button on the keypad next to the gate of the mansion and walked in after saying a soft  _bye_  to Misty.

 

Back in the mansion, Fiona was sitting on the couch smoking. Cordelia walked up to her uncomfortably. 

 

“Mother.” Cordelia greeted her and continued walking only to be stopped on her tracks. 

 

“Who was that?” Fiona asked and Cordelia was panicking internally. As much as she wants to deny it, she actually  _likes_  hanging out with Misty and she didn’t want Fiona to ruin it.

 

“A classmate. She needed help in History so I tutored her today after class.”

 

Fiona stood up and walked towards her daughter. The older blonde brushed Cordelia hair out of her beautiful face and cupped her cheeks, “I’m happy you have friends, but don’t forget your goals, okay? You should be studying to ace your finals, not hanging out with friends after class.” 

 

It was as if Fiona knew her study session with Misty weren’t actually a study session. Cordelia shook it off and nodded before they parted ways. Fiona back to her room and Cordelia to the greenhouse at the backyard of the mansion. 

 

The greenhouse is Cordelia’s favorite place in the world. She loved her plants and she loved studying them. It was something she’d do in her free time and when she’s stressed. Fiona allowed her to have a greenhouse after months of pleading.

 

An hour later after watering and cutting off dead leaves, Cordelia was back in her room after a hot bathe. She laid on her queen size bed and checked her phone to see a text message from Misty.

 

> **[Misty D.] Hey, cupcake! Whatcha doin’?**

 

Cordelia smiled shyly to herself at the nickname Misty used for her. 

 

> **[Cordelia G.] Just getting ready to sleep.**
> 
> **[Misty D.] I had fun today :)**
> 
> **[Misty D.] Did ya?**
> 
> **[Cordelia G.] I did :)**
> 
> **[Misty D.] That's great! See you tomorrow!**
> 
> **[Misty D.] Sweet dreams, cupcake ;)**
> 
> **[Cordelia G.] Goodnight, Misty :)**

 

And for the first time in awhile, Cordelia fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
